When a good day goes horrorably wrong
by Mistery the hedgegle
Summary: just read it already!


**Insane Apirl Fools**

Okay I have 8 new characters in this story!

Mistery was taking 1 of her morning runs but this time she was looking for her twin when she triped over someone sleeping.

Mistery:Ouch!what did I just hit.

She got up to see what she triped over and found what she was looking for.

Mistery:Blackout waky waky eggs & baky

Blackout: two more minutes.

Mistery: girl if you don't get up I'll tose you over a cliff to fall down into the sea.

That got her up.

Blackout:you know I have hydrophbia just like you do .

Mistery:Apirl fools ! Oh and we have to find Sonic.

Blackout:I already got a lead.

Mistery:Were tell me were now.

Blackout:some place called Paris,France

Just then Per and Pomer came.

Mistery: what took you two.

Pomer:well miss kitty here was sleeping.

Per:what I'm a cat I sleep for most of the day and bow wow hear was sinffing around the house.

Pomer: well I smelled a crystal near the house and started digging for it.

Mistery:Okay I wonder how Pomer is able to smell crystals.

Blackout: stop fighting you two.

Mistery:yeah and we got a busy day.

And with that they left

**Chapter 2**

Mistery:Sonic what are you doing here.

Sonic:I'm hiding from Amy.

Mistery:Well good luck oh and Amys behind you.

Sonic: were!

Mistery:Apirl fools!Okay enough we need your help.

Sonic:with what.

Mistery:something is going wrong at Hang Castle,Pumkin Hill, and Mistic Manshion

Sonic:what theres always something wrong at those Places.

Mistery:hehe ...it's weirder than usual.

Sonic:Like what.

Mistery:well how do put this...

Sonic:Mistery.

Mistery:...

Sonic:Mistery.

Mistery:...

Sonic:**Mistery!**

Mistery:um I forgot what I was going to say.

Sonic: **How are you suposta forget what you were going to say!**

Mistery: Lets just go already.

Blackout,Per,Pomer:yeah!

Mistery:ahhh!how long have you've been here, never mind I'll just transport us.

**Black Hole!**

**chapter 3**

Everyone exsept Mistery :Ow!What the hell.

Mistery:sorry still having problems with it .

Blackout:Thats not the only thing that has a problem.

Mistery:** Are you saing I** **have problems with my powers!**

Blackout:just clam down.

Mistery:**Never!**

Per:whoa Mistery calm down.

Mistery: Sorry.

Pomer:I never seen you angry.

Mistery:Lets just go.

Amy:Sonic!

Sonic:okay thats one dow n and seven to go.

Then Envy and Sunny come.

Sunny:hiiiiii Blackout!

Envy:hey whats up.

Blackout:nothen but a mystery.

Mistery:we need to go people.

Black:I hate mysterys.

Mistery:**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!

lets use the hover craft.

Every one:(sacred)o...kay

THE RESON WHY I DELETED IT WAS BECAUSE I HAD UPLOADING PROBLEMS.

RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Chapter 4

Mistery:can I turn on the radio.

Per:sure.

**I form a black hole then cause it to go out of control control when the sun breaks out night turns to daaawn and and I find my** **ture Identeti...Dawn turns to day everybody say yaaaaa yaaaaaaaa Day turns to night this is gonna be a fighhhhhhht then it turns to midnight the msysterias star comes out then the sky turns greeen my soul was taken awwwwaaaaay to a place were I belong and its caaallleed hommmmmmmmme** **caalllleedd hooooommmmmeeeeeee.**

Pomer:great song!

Per:everybody were here.

Sonic:hey tails want to go on a ride.

Tails:sure.

Envy:two down six to go.

Sonic:hey I was goinng to say that.

Envy:go run of a cliff .

Sonic:you can't make me.

Envy: can to

Sonic:can not

Envy:can to

Sonic: can no...

Mistery:Shut the hell up!

Per: Whoa Mistery sreaming three times in a row for a day you get a sticker!

Mistery:...

Per: I'll be quiet now.

Chapter 5

Mistery:lets call Rouge to meet us at Pumkin Hill because I now Shadow and Omaga will be with her.

Sonic:okay anybody has her number.

Envy:I do okay 501812.

Rouge:hello.

Envy:hey Rouge think y'all can come meet us at Pumkin Hill.

Rouge:sure what for.

Envy: I'll tell you when we get there bye.

Rouge:bye.

Envy:Five down two to go.

Sunny,Per,Tails: could we call Cream.

Mistery:sure I'll dive the Hover Craft.

Sonic: I'll call Knux.

On the hover craft .

Sonic:lets see 151017.

Knuckles:hello.

Sonic:Knux can you meet us at Pumkin Hill

Knukles:sure bye.

Sonic:bye.

Mistery: Were almost there.

Okay all the new characters are girls I know some have boy names but there girls. girls I tell you girls.and reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Chapter 6

Mistery:Okay were are at Pumkin Mistic Castel.

Everyone:What!

Mistery:This is what was happing.

Tails: So that means That they have been mixed up together.

Mistery: yep

suddenly Mistery heard a shrap noise then she looked up and this is what she said:

**O**h

**S**ugar

**H**oney

**I**ce

**T**ea

**Bam!**

Mistery:mpphhh mpph mpphh mphh.

Pomer left the crystal of of Mistery.

Mistery:**God damit ta hell I who droped that crystal!**

No one answered

Mistery:**Who Droped It!**

Blackout:It could be Snowy again.

Mistery: Yes I know that its Snowy I was wondering If she would show her self.

Snowy:Hello Mistery.

Mistery: did you do this.

Snowy:No,I'm here for the same reason you are.

Mistery:Well I think this is the first time we work together.

Snowy: Agreed.

Snowy,Mistery,???????,and Blackout are sisters.

Part 7

Part 8

Part 9

Part 10


End file.
